Heart Beats
by Asabella
Summary: Katara and the Gang are leaving in search for more air benders, but, what happens when Katara has some unresolved feelings toward the new Firelord. Iroh gives Katara one last errand in the Fire nation, but, what does this have to do with Zuko? ZUTARA!HAHA
1. Katara's POV

Katara stood at the harbor, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Her gaze was on the small waves caressing the beach.

Heaving a sigh she turned around looking at Appa, who was currently being packed by some servants.

She had been through so much. A year ago the biggest worry of her life was not being able to find a penguin to slide on, but now, she has grown. She has experienced true fear, seen true insanity, and had her heart broken countless times.

Today, she would just add another heart break to the list. She has to leave the one she has fallen in love with.

She directed her gaze to the palace in the distance, where a life could be waiting.

'_But, not my life….'_ She thought as she looked away. She walked steadily towards Appa to help with the packing.

A warm hand grabbed her shoulder she paused, her body tensing, '_could it be?'_ She turned around to see the worn out face of Iroh, '_Of course not, he's way to busy to have time to say good bye to me.' _

"Hello Iroh," she greeted, averting her eyes to the ground.

"Hello my dear, what has you so... blue?" He said, concern evident in his voice

A sad smile found its way to her lips. "Blue?"

"No pun intended, my dear. I just couldn't come up with another word." He explained

She nodded, "Nothing, I'm just tired." She lied

"Lady Katara," his hand grabbed her chin, moving her face until her eyes met his, "I know something more is to your sour mood."

"I'm fine Iroh, just waiting for Aang, Sokka, Suki, and—"

"I can tell you lying, Sugarqueen." Toph's voice interrupted.

"Is it my Nephew?" Iroh inquired

'_They're teaming up on me!' _She realized, panic suddenly taking over.

She decided that the truth would be the easiest path for her, "Yes, I wish he would see us off, but, I understand that he is busy being the new Firelord." Another sad smile found her lips.

"She's telling the truth," Toph said

At that Aang came running down the crowded street, in a flash he was standing right next to Katara a serene expression on his face, "Were almost ready to go, are you sure you have all your stuff?" he asked Katara

She was about to answer 'yes', when Iroh cut in, "NO! I forgot the departing gift, Katara why don't you go get it, it's in my study. Sometimes my age really shows."

Katara doubted that he really forgot; he and Toph seem to be up to something.

With a nod she set off towards the palace one last time before she left with Aang and joins him on his search for other Air Nomads. He insists that al least one has survived, something about this dream he had.

She heard the sounds of Aang trying to go with her, and Iroh finding excuses for him to stay, something about heavy tea crates needing to be moved quickly….

She turned the corner and Iroh's voice faded, along with Aang's. She walked the worn path to the palace, passing by merchants and shoppers.

Out of the busy market area she stepped into the path leading towards the opening gates. The Guards must have seen her coming from their look out tower.

Everything seemed like a daze as she approached the door, the tears threatening to spill as she thought about the man who now lives in that regal palace up ahead.

Something hit her abruptly, knocking her backwards slightly.

Looking down, she saw a child that had ran into her accidentally; she smiled down at him, helping him up off the ground.

"Are you ok?" she asked, dusting off the child's clothing.

He nodded, and mumbled something that sounded like an apology. Then he scuttled off down the path to where ever he was going.

She shook her head, a small smile gracing her features, continuing her walk to the palace she realized she didn't know where Iroh's Study was.

"_I'll ask a guard or servant when I get in."_ she reasoned as she reached the front door to the palace.

Without hesitation she entered coming face to face with a servant, "Do you know where General Iroh's Study is?" She asked quickly

The servant gave her a weird look, "He does not have a study, but he uses the princes—I mean Firelord's study sometimes. Why?" she stammered, a sheepish smile covering her lips.

"Iroh sent me up to get some sort of departure gift," She explained.

"Oh! He explained that to me, go to the second floor, and the first door to the left from the stairs is the room your looking for." She pointed towards the stairs that were carpeted in red.

I nodded in understanding and started towards the steps, it wasn't that big of a staircase, thank the sprits, because I was getting tired of walking.

Reaching the top of the staircase, which was the second floor, I saw only one door on the left, walking up to it, I was relieved to find it unlocked.

It was an empty room save a desk in the middle. There was a lone paper on the desk, folded neatly.

She walked up to the desk and scooped the note up, unfolding it; she found the letter was addressed to her.

**Dear Lady Katara,**

**I wish you well on your journey with the young Avatar; he seems excited to have you traveling with him.**

**But, I am writing this letter for a completely different reason. I was talking to young Toph, and she has noticed a special bond between yourself and my Nephew.**

**My advice to you is to follow you heart, it will never lead you astray. **

**Yours truly, Uncle Iroh**

Refolding the letter in deep thought I walked out of the virtually empty room.

'_Follow you heart? Does he mean what I think he does?' _She asked herself, her brows furrowing as she walked down the hall way.

As she reached the stairs a voice came from the next set of stairs leading to the third floor, "—I Don't know…." The voice drifted off.

'_I know that voice anywhere, its Zuko!!" _I thought excitedly, '_should I go say good bye?'_

Before I could talk myself out of it I walked up the stairs, "Zuko, I came to say good—"

Her heart sank as her eyes took in the scene in front of her.

Zuko was standing in the middle of the hall with his arm clutching his chest where he took the lightning for her. But, that wasn't the heart breaking part. Mai had her arms around him her lips locked with his.

The letter from Iroh fluttered to the ground as a soft gasp escaped her lips.

The small sound seemed to catch Zuko's attention, because his eyes snapped open, and focused on her.

He quickly pulled away from Mai, causing her to gasp out loud at the sudden departure.

Zuko backed away from Mai, "Katara…." Zuko drifted off, his eyes wide.

Mai turned around to see Katara at the stairs, her expression looked like someone had just taken away her mother's necklace, hurt and distressed.

Before anyone one could really react, Katara ran down the steps tears finally leaking from her eyes.

She knew she shouldn't be surprised to find Zuko with Mai. They were going out before he was banished. Besides Zuko and Mai _belong_ together, she never had a chance with Zuko. He would _never _return the same feelings she has for him. But, she loves him regardless of that knowledge; so it felt like someone had torn out her heart to see the scene she had walked in on.

She could hear Zuko yelling after her, but she didn't stop, she couldn't. If she did she would make the biggest mistake of her life, she would tell him that she loved him. She wants the best for him, and a relationship with her would wreck his reputation, and jeopardize what he work so hard to obtain, his throne. She is willing to back down, and swallow her feeling for him, as long as he's happy.

So she ran.

She ran through the busy market place, pushing people out of her way, all the way to Appa, who was ready to leave.

She said a hurried good bye to Iroh as she climbed onto Appa.

"Aang go now!" She shrieked, her voice was hoarse, obvious that she was in tears.

"Are you alright Ka—"Aang began

"Just go!" Katara interrupted as Zuko became visible from the path as he pushed by the shoppers, just like she had, and towards the dock.

Aang didn't argue and cued Appa to take flight.

Katara turned around pulling her legs to her chest, and crossing her arms on her legs. Then she buried her head in her arms.

A sob racked through her body as she felt someone's light fingers touch her shoulder, peeking up she saw Sokka looking down at her with worried eyes.

"Katara, what happened?"

Toph interrupted, "She fell in love."

Then Suki added, "And officially meet Mai."

"How did you know about Mai?" Katara asked her voice tired, and her seemingly aged gaze landed on Suki.

Suki sighed, "What else could have happened?"

Katara merely shrugged, and looked back towards the harbor, and could make out the figure of Zuko and Iroh hugging. Mai no where in sight, then she reburied her head as more tears fell onto her cheeks.

She felt the familiar warmth from the embrace of a caring brother as she lifted her bloodshot eyes and took in the last few seconds of the setting sun.

The End

I was thinking of making a sequel, One from Zuko's POV.

Either that or another chapter from Zuko's POV

But, that depends on the # of reviews I get from the story, so please review!!


	2. Zuko's POV!

**Zuko's POV**

**AN- We are starting before Katara walks up the stairs; she has just found the letter right now.**

I was walking towards the stairs, content of saying good-bye to my friends, and wish them luck on their journey back.

"ACHOO!!" I sneezed hard, as I stopped in place, clutching my chest where I took the lightning for Katara.

'_Katara... I'm sure going to miss her. But, she's the Avatar—Aang's, she's Aang's, not mine. I'll never know what it would be like to hold her close or to wake up next to her. I'll never know what her hair feels like or what her lips taste like, neither will I know what it would be like to raise children with her, nor will I ever know what its like to have sex with—"_

"Are you ok Zuko?" Came a tone I know all to well, Mai's unchanging voice.

I looked up to see her approaching me her pale skin covered by dark clothing, "Yeah, I'm ok, I just sneezed, and it kind of hurt. I had to catch my breath." I some what lied, it DID hurt.

"Why did you save her?" Mai asked bluntly her voice low.

"Huh?" I asked confused as I looked down at her.

"The stupid water peasant," Mai verified taking a step closer to me.

"You mean KATARA, the master waterbender who happened to beat you in battle a couple of times?" I mocked my voice defensive as I glowered down at her.

"Yeah her." Mai rolled her eyes, "Your so dramatic sometimes Zuko, loosen up, you called her a peasant yourself, BEFORE you left AGAIN after Ba Sing Se." Mai's light golden eyes narrowed further at the touchy subject.

"That was before I met her, and got to know her personally." I continued, not wanting to argue.

"Sure, back to the original question, why?" She crossed her arms calmly as she leaned on one foot.

"I promised Aang I would take care of her," Once again I wasn't completely lying.

She rolled her eyes again and blew air at her forehead, "Ok Zuko," She stepped forward, our bodies close together, and before I had time to back away she had her arms around me, trapping my hands over my new wound, "Sense when do you keep promises?" She said bitterly tightening her grip on my neck.

I matched her gaze, "I always have,"

She scoffed while shaking her head before looking back up at me, disbelief evident in her eyes.

An awkward silenced engulfed us, me refusing to say anything after that, and her being Mai, quiet.

Finally she broke the silence, "So, what do you have planned for tomorrow, Fire Lord?" She cooed her lips came closer to mine as she changed the subject.

"Probably hold a meeting with the council, I don't know…." I drifted off as she pressed her lips to mine.

At first I didn't react as her cold, chapped lips moved against mine. But when her tongue snaked out and lightly touched my bottom lip, I responded. I leaned into her lips, pushing my lips against hers hard. I was just about to ask for permission to enter her mouth with my tongue when I heard a small gasp, one that is so quiet that if I hadn't been in a war all my life, I wouldn't have caught it.

I broke the kiss and leaned back, Mai gasped as she almost lost her footing; I looked around her bun to see the last person I would want to at this moment. I saw a few tears fall down her cheek and fall to the floor, landing on a crumpled piece of paper at her feet. Her expression broke my heart, her eyes showed flickers of pain, heart ache, and pure agony.

"Katara!" I pleaded with one word for her stay, to let me explain. But it seemed like it had the opposite effect, instead of staying she looked at me and ran.

Cursing under my breath I maneuvered around Mai nimbly and ran at full speed towards the door, pausing for a second to pick up the paper she seemed to be holding tightly in her hand. Without hesitation I sprinted down the stairs, jumping the last four I continued down the hall my robes fluttering behind me as I caught sight of her blue clad body turning a corner.

"KATARA!" I yelled again when I rounded the corner, but, it fell on deaf ears, either that or she ignored my plea. Nonetheless I sprinted fast, my footsteps echoing in the large palace. I turned out of the hallway and into the entrance room; Katara's braid was all I saw leave the doorway to the front entrance.

I picked up more speed as I flew out of the entrance and down the slowly descending hill, her small figure coming into view right before it merged with the towns people of Sozin. I saw people stagger about, marking her path in the crowd. A man cursed as I too pushed him out of the way, muttering incoherently to himself as I distance myself. A merchant rolled his cart in front of me, but, I didn't care, I just pushed it over, it teetering on one wheel before completely falling over sending the cabbages rolling about aimlessly into the crowd.

"MY CABBAGES!!" The man exclaimed as he dropped to his knees, cradling one of them to his chest, as if a child.

But, that was the least of my worries, if I didn't catch up to Katara then… I didn't want to think about it I decided.

I made it too the dock into time to see Appa lifting off, I ran to where uncle was standing my breath coming hard. I looked at him at the same time he looked at me, and all my defenses I have worked so hard to maintain fell with in matters of minutes. Uncle embraced me as silent tears spilled from my eyes; I gripped his robe as if I was in pain. In reality I was, I had just lost the girl I loved after all.

I looked up to see Appa gone and the sun's last beams disappearing behind the ocean I let go of Uncle, standing on own for a few seconds before dropping to my knees, suddenly too weak to stand on my own anymore. All of my muscles felt like jello, my whole body shivering slightly.

Uncle patted my on the head, "Lost love can make the strongest of men cry like a toddler." With that weird statement he turned on his heels and walked towards the palace.

I inhaled, my breath heavy with tears, I opened my palm, revealing the crumpled paper Katara had.

My shaking hands opened it slowly, ripping the corners here and there in the effort as a couple more tears slid from my eyes. I finally got the paper open to see Uncle's hand writing to my surprise.

I read it to myself, skimming the blurred words from both my tears, and Katara's. I reread it countless times; until I couldn't read it anymore do to lack of light. I looked up at the sky, tears still spilling out of my eyes silently. There were a lot of stars out tonight, and the moon was full. I stood up repeating two lines from the note repeatedly in my mind:

'_**You have noticed a special bond between yourself and my nephew.**_

_**My advice to you is to follow your heart, it will never lead you astray.'**_

I walked up to the palace silently, my eyes tired and my body worn. I had lost her today. The girl I was planning on marrying, the one I have dreamt about some many times I lost count. The one I loved with all my heart is gone, and I probably will never see her again. I had made it to the palace, my head down and my eyes averted hoping no one would notice their new leader's blood shot eyes.

I passed several servants on my way to the kitchen, they bowed their head in respect, but, I didn't acknowledge them, I was just focusing on getting something to drink, and ease the pain for a little while. I swung the kitchen doors open, all the servants freezing as they noticed me before dropping to their knees. I nodded simply and walked over to the pantry and grabbed a bottle of Rye Ran.

I climbed the stairs slowly, making my way through the maze I call home until I arrived at my chambers.

I opened the huge doors and walked into my bedroom, I looked at my desk where a light was flickering and my Uncle was reclined in my chair.

Sighing I walked over to my bed, stripping myself of my outer robe, leaving my gray under clothes on, "How did you get in here?" I cut to the chase.

"Secret passage right there," Uncle pointed at a panel next to the grandfather clock.

"Of course you would know that…." I sighed as I fell back on my overly soft bed, that was way too big for me alone.

"I think you should write a letter." Uncle stated randomly.

I propped myself up on my elbows, "What?" I looked at him incredulously, raising my eyebrow.

"To lady Katara, I think there has been a little… misunderstanding nephew." He clarified, fiddling with a pen.

I plopped back down, my arms laying limp at my sides, "What's the point Uncle, she's not coming back," I sighed, before sitting up again, my head in my hands, "I lost her forever."

"Don't be so sure…." I stuck his hand into his baggy robe and revealed a carved necklace strung with blue ribbon. A gasp escaped my mouth as I stood up and walked quickly to my Uncle's side, snatching the necklace out of his old, wrinkled fingers, "Where did you get this?" I asked breathlessly fingering the smooth pendant between my index finger and thumb.

"I found it on my way up here lying on the floor." He filled in looking at me with a calculating gaze, "So, nephew, will you indulge an old man in a story?" He cocked his head to one side expectantly while putting the pen back onto my desk.

"About what?" I gave him a strange look putting the pendant in a pouch in my undershirt, ironically near my heart.

"What had Miss Katara and yourself in tears?" Uncle clarified as he stretched his arm above his head.

Sighing I walked over to my bed and sat down, putting my head in my hands again, "Ok, here we go…." I opened to the dreadful story.

XXXXXXXXXX

I sat on top of Appa, my eyes seemingly dry of tears. I looked around the misfits I call friends, every one of them sleeping soundlessly, apart from Sokka's snoring.

I moved to lie down as well, my whole body shaky and tired. I brushed my hand against my neck in a form of habit and froze.

It was gone.

I sat up straight and stood up, looking around my feet frantically before falling to my knees again, shaking my head.

I don't think I can even write to Zuko again, not alone see him again, I thought hopelessly as I cursed my luck before falling limply to the saddle, silent sobs wracking through my body as I fell into a hollow sleep.

**YES! I finally updated like promised, and yes another chapter is coming, I'm not THAT cruel to leave the story like this, but, reviews do get my motivated, so the more I get the faster the update will be. So REVIEW!**

**~ Asabella**


End file.
